The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephone networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed consumer demands while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become smaller and lighter while also becoming more capable of performing tasks that far exceed a traditional voice call. Mobile devices are becoming small, portable computing devices that are capable of running a variety of applications, including navigation applications. While a device may be capable of performing functions beyond those of a navigation application, it may be undesirable to introduce distractions to a user who is using the navigation application while driving. Providing additional information beyond the navigation function may distract a driver, despite the potential benefit of additional information to a passenger in the vehicle.